Mad Harriet
Mad Harriet is a villain in the DC Super Hero Girls web series and a member of the Female Furies. Appearance Mad Harriet is an orange-skinned young extraterrestrial girl who has wild green hair, going down to her shoulders. She has white eyes and wears pink blush. She wears a silver headband, with silver shoulder pads, silver gauntlets, a white and black vest featuring a zebra stripe pattern and some green pants. Superpowers *Immortality *Supernatural Condition *Enhanced Combat *Ergokinetic Claws *Enhanced Clawmanship *Gauntlet Proficiency Depiction in the web series She is voiced by Misty Lee in the English version of the cartoon. Jennifer Hale voiced her in the English version of the DC Super Hero Girls LEGO shorts. Season two In the special Super Hero High, she first appears training with her fellow Female Furies in Apokolips. When Granny Goodness opens the Boom Tube to Apokolips, the Furies enter Super Hero High School and help her take control of the school with mind control. She then stands guard in the Principal's office with Granny and Speed Queen. After Supergirl and Batgirl disable the mind control, Mad Harriet enters the school foyer to battle the students. She first engages the Flash before engaging Cheetah. She gets defeated when she gets stunned by Batgirl's modified cell phone and Cheetah stuffs her in a locker. After Granny and the rest of the Furies are defeated, they are thrown into Belle Reve Penitentiary by Vice Principal Grodd via the Boom Tubes. Season three In Spring Prison Break, Mad Harriet appears in a flashback with Stompa when Lashina tries to break the Female Furies out of Belle Reve. They are defeated by Frost before they can escape but Lashina gets away. In A Fury Scorned, Lashina tries again to break the Furies out of Belle Reve and succeeds and they escape through a portal to Apokolips. In the film Intergalactic Games, Granny Goodness and the Furies conspire with Lena Luthor to participate in the titular event as Apokolips Magnet School. They taunt Big Barda as a traitor during the banquet and participate in a food fight. During the first day of the Games, Mad Harriet competes against Katana in the weapons round. Per Harley Quinn commentary, Katana was "a cut above" her. Granny and the Furies later try to break into Super Hero High to steal the responsometer to build combat robots, and are confronted by Super Hero High students. They almost manage to escape, but Big Barda intervenes. When Mad Harriet holds Batgirl hostage, Barda directs Supergirl to blow Harley's buggy over her, pinning her underneath. After Granny and the Furies are defeated, they are disqualified from the Games and driven off to prison in a Metropolis SCU truck. Season four In By the Yearbook, Mad Harriet appears battling Bumblebee on the rooftop of the Daily Planet skyscraper. She surrenders when Cyborg intervenes, after which Wonder Woman takes pictures for the villain apprehension section of the Super Hero High yearbook. Season five In Rolling Blunder,, Mad Harriet appears as one of the Furies competing against Super Hero High's Savage Supers roller derby team. They taunt Big Barda into competing against them, and the match breaks out into the Metropolis streets, where the Furies build a 6-2 lead with Lashina and Mad Harriet keeping score. When the Furies try to close in on to Belle Reve Penitentiary to release the prisoners, Big Barda stops them by throwing her skates at them, tying them up. In the second part of My So-Called Anti-Life, Mad Harriet appears in a flashback with Speed Queen respectively explaining to Darkseid that the Heroes of Earth are too smart and powerful to destroy the planet. Category:Villains Category:Aliens